Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of time-of-flight (ToF) sensors. There are several ways of operation for time-of-flight sensors. All of them require multiple (at least two) flashes of light. For example, one known system requires two pulses of light to cancel out the effect of surface reflectance value. Another way of developing time-of-flight sensors is to modulate the outgoing light beam with a radio frequency (RF) carrier, then measure the phase shift of that carrier on the receiver end. A known ToF sensor requires four pulses of light. The time-of-flight sensors can switch at a high frame rate in which case the scene can be considered as static during the acquisition time of multiple frames. In all of these cases, the light and the imaging sensor are co-located. In addition, unlike traditional Laser Illuminated Detection and Ranging (LiDAR), a time-of-flight sensor is able to simultaneously capture a range map, instead of a single range value. This unique feature gives time-of-flight sensors the ability to capture dynamic or static scenes at a much faster rate compared to LiDAR. To obtain a high quality three-dimensional (3D) model from a range (depth) map, it is often necessary to compute normal at each sampling point (e.g., planar surface extraction clusters points with similar normal values). However, the accuracy of the calculated normal is sensitive to the depth resolution of the range map. Small relief patterns that have significant normal changes cannot be captured by a depth map since their depth variation is smaller than the depth resolution. In addition, the errors from depth map generation can be carried over or even magnified in the normal computation from the depth map. Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enable users to simultaneously acquire depth and normal calculations without sacrificing the frame rate of a time-of-flight sensor.